elder_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Maevhik Skywatcher
"This is not up to code!" Description Intro Maevhik "Josh" Skywatcher is currently following his friend Telion Draykavac, who he wishes to protect and battle beside by. He acts as the shield most of the time, however do not let that fool you, Maevhik has an anger against who he deems evil, and will not hesitate to unleash fury. Once was a cleaver commander of the Northern Mountains, he now lets Drake do more of the decision making and more social situations. Appearance Personality Biography Background Relationships * Telion Draykavac **Drake is Drake and Maevhik would follow Drake to the depth and back. * Emanual "Auto" **He wears a lot of cloths to keep warm. Seems nice but doesn't like when people use his nickname. Lost an eye in a dispute with Drake. * Roscoe Tealeaf **I do not know why this person is as small as they are. He seems very trustworthy and a worthy comrade in a fight. He has the spirit of a goliath. * Alesira Stormwind **HER HAIR IS RED!! She might be a witch, but me and Drake will deal with this later. It might be a problem as she catches fire, making burning her troublesome. I sit uneasy knowing she changes into a small dragon that will attack us with killing intent * Azaelia Silverheart **Drake tells me to listen to the warrior lady. I'd fight be her side anytime, though it was quite rude of Alesira to try and take leadership away from her in a time of war when she is better suited * Romeo Martello ** Kind and a good person behind the forge. He doesn't seem to say no to requests even when he already seems stacked with orders of the forge Character Information Abilities & Equipment *'Stone's Endurance ' **When you take damage, you can roll a d12 + your Constitution mod, and reduce the damage by that total. Can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Powerful Build ' **You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Mountain Born ' **You're acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You're also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master's Guide. *'Lay on Hands' **Free bank of healing that equal 5 * Paladin level, refreshes every long rest *'PROTECTION' **Maevhik protec those around him as a reaction granted they are 5ft from him *'Guardian's Malediction' **A customed Maul in the making, Perfectly balanced to turn two-handed into a versatile weapon, and chained so it's harder to remove it from Maevhik *'Peacekeeper' **A shield fit for a Golliath, with time it will grow and help Maevhik protect and keep the peace *'Tough' **Increasing Maevhiks ability to take hits and protect those he cares about Quotations Trivia *Maevhik is ported over from a different companion that ended at Lvl 2 *The orginial concept of Maevhik is what happens if you fused Aygun and Drav *His nickname is Josh as making the joke of Drake and Josh References * Joe